Finding Forever the Second Time
by ForeverwithEdward
Summary: Moivestar Edward is stuck in a dead end marriage to Tanya. But when he meets Bella Swan, he suddenly wants out to be with her. But Life has other plans


Chapter 1-The Forced Invitation With Pleasant Results

Rosalie eyed me, as if she suspected me of something. It was similar to the way a mother looked at her guilty children. I gave her a questioning look as I sipped my coffee. I planned to stand my ground this time. I didn't want to be stranded in a party with an army of people I didn't know-Rose's friend or not.

"No Rose," I said as firmly as I could. "I know Alice is your dearest friend, but I don't know her. Do you know what that means? I won't know anyone there. I refuse to go just to sit in a corner people watching."

"But Bella!" She whined. "Emmett will be busy with practice Saturday. I don't have anyone to go with now. I need you. I don't know anyone there either but at least we'll have each other, right?"

"No Rose, wrong. You will be introducing yourself to anyone who will listen to you go on and on about your relationship with Emmett Swan the 'gifted football player'," I said, complete with air quotes. "I'm not like you; I'm not social!"

I fought with Rose for the rest of the day over the topic. In the end I failed, and by a slim margin. The wedding was scheduled for the next day at two, and, as a present for coming, Rose took me to a spa and salon to get ready. She even bought me a dark navy blue dress that was plain and strapless but it was beautiful. When I put on the sliver pumps that accompanied the dress, it put a twinge in my stomach.

My brother was a professional football player and Rose was a successful lawyer. They had money. I worked at a bookstore/coffee shop and was still in my senior year at college. I didn't have money. I most likely would have worn the same kaki skirt and white office like button down shirt I wear to everything if it hadn't been for Rose. I had to admit, she saved me from looking underdressed.

The wedding past at a comfortable speed; it didn't drag on for hours but it wasn't over in an alarmingly short time either. The reception was held at an abandoned warehouse which had been redone and was drop dead gorgeous, but still pretty casual. As I predicted, Rose was flashing her engagement ring around, attracting attention. I sipped my champagne quietly and sat on a two person loveseat. Yes, it was that casual.

That's when he appeared.

He was tall and muscular, but he wasn't too tall or over muscled. His bronze hair fell as if it hadn't been brushed, which worked for him. The suit coat he wore over his button down shirt was casual. He looked gorgeous; and he smiled at me as he came right at me.

"You look rather bored," he stated simply.

"I am. I hadn't planned on coming. And I'm also being rude, please, sit down," I offered.

"You're sure? You aren't saving that seat for a boyfriend? Husband?" he looked wary as he asked.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Boyfriend? For me? Ha no."

That seemed to brighten his smile as he sat. It intrigued me that he seemed pleased but I didn't ask.

"You said you didn't plan on being here. Then why are you? Here, I mean."

"My friend, Rose, she is best friends with the bride. Her boyfriend backed out so I was forced to come to a party where I know no one. Unknown territory, if you will," I explained. "Why are you here?"

"Alice is my sister. I don't usually go around bragging about my family, because I'm afraid the paps will find out about them and start following them," he said with a smile.

"The paps?" I asked.

"Paparazzi. You know, photographers and reporters that follow famous people?" he sounded like I should have known.

"I know what paparazzi are," I asked annoyed. "Why would you have to worry about them?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. It made him look incredibly cute doing so.

Just then a blond woman with strawberry pink highlights came pushing through the crowd toward us, her eyes on the man candy next to me.

"Edward, darling! We're leaving dear," she called eyeing me as suspiciously as Rose had.

Then it hit. Edward. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen the movie star. _And he's sitting right next to me!_

Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Don't mind her. I try to get away from her as much as possible and she always assumes I'm either with other women or off filing divorce."

I nodded. I knew all about Edward's wife Tanya Malory. But I thought they were madly in love, or that's what the tabloids said more or less.

"You don't like her?" I decided to question.

"Tanya?" he looks surprised. "Hell no. The studio forced us to marry because after our movie _Yet Again_, the tabloids wrote about how we were in a relationship. The studio wanted to add to the buzz."

"Well, why don't you put your foot down? Get a divorce for real. Rose should be able to help you with it. She's a lawyer, Rosalie Hale."

"Oh yes, Jasper's sister. Well I will most def…"

"Edward!" Tanya yelled. "Now!"

He ground his teeth together.

"I guess I'll talk to you again later, Miss…?"

"Oh, um Swan. Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said blushing.

"Bella, beautiful Bella," His eyes seemed to shine. "Perfect," he smiled and kissed my hand. I watched in total awe as he walked away. Edward Cullen the movie star just said I was beautiful.

**Well there you go. Chapter One! Do we like it? Yes? No? If we do I will be pleased to write more on to this. review please? **


End file.
